My Life is My Music
by jameshong1234
Summary: Ally's life is her music. Nothing will stop her from doing what she wants, except for maybe Austin Moon.   Warning: The first few chapters will be less intense than chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**My Music** is **My Life**

Austin and Ally

AustinxAlly

Rated **M**

**Warning**: Contains some mature themes in later chapters such as sex and such. Consider yourself warned. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally (yet). Maybe once I get a ton of money I'll but the rights from Disney.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Chapter 1-The Beginning

It was a regular day at Sonic Boom. People coming in and out. Buying instruments event though they don't know how to play it yet. But I wasn't complaining. Sales are sales and that's fine by me.

So today I'm just leaning on the counter and writing in my song book. When lyrics to a song or poem pop into my head, I scribble it down in the book so I won't forget. Nothing really was going on in the store until he walked it. He had golden blond hair the slightly curled at the tips. He was tall and skinny, but I could see some muscle under the tight shirt he was wearing. Nothing special until he looked at me. Thats when I knew. We were going to become friends fast. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

He smiled and waved. He seemed like a nice guy so I was about to wave back until I noticed he wasn't waving to me. I looked behind me and I saw a really tall dude with fire red hair and a video camera. He was standing near the drums so I got curious to what they were up to.

"_I hope they read the sign," _Ally thought.

There was a sign near the red head saying PLEASE DO NOT PLAY THE DRUMS, but I had a weird feeling that they like to ignore signs. The blonde got into he drums and started banging away. The worst part, he was amazing at the drums. Before I almost completely zoned out, I realized that he was breaking the rules and I should be doing something about it. I walked over to set them straight.

"HEY!"

He stopped for a second to look up. He smiled and I blushed a bit.

"_He is kinda cute," _she looked down to hide her blush, _"but I won't let that get to me."_

"Yo, what's up?" the blond asked.

"Can you not read the sign?" I asked pointing to the sign.

"Oh sorry. Just making a video for me to become famous. My friend Dez here is amazing with the camera and can make awesome videos."

"Oh okay. But please don't play any of the instruments. Only employees can touch the instruments."

"Are you hiring?" he looked up with puppy eyes. Who am i to resist?

"I'll have to ask my dad, but don't get your hopes up."

He just smiled and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Austin Moon."

"Ally Dawson."

We shook hands, but I noticed he held on a slight bit longer than normal people do when shaking hands. I ignored it thinking it was nothing but my imagination.

"Do you like music Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I love music. I write some stuff too, but I'm terrified at performing. So Just write and play in my practice room upstairs."

"Want to show me?"

"Absolutely not!" He looked at me with puppy eyes again. I couldn't resist anymore, "Fine, but don't touch anything."

"YEAH!" he yelled but a huge grin on his face.

_ "He's cute."_

In my practice room we sat at the piano and just played random things that popped into our heads. He found my book on top of the piano and started to open it. I quickly snatched it away before he could read anything.

"Don't touch my book." I sternly said.

"Why not, I saw something interesting in there. Maybe we could try it out. Um, double take was it. It seemed catchy."

He asked me to play the chords and he sang the lyrics from my book.

"I think it should go faster." He said and started the song faster. I had to admit. It was more catchy at a faster speed. He asked if they could Finish the song together and if he could sing it and put in up online. I thought it was a good idea so we spent the next few hours writing the lyrics and recording them on Dez's camera.

After Dez finished editing and stuff, it was amazing. It really looked and sounded like a official music video. After about an hour of it being online, it had almost 100,000 view already. I was shocked. It looked like Austin was become a sensation on the web.

"Hey Ally, do you want to become partners with me? I can't write songs well and with your writing skills we could become really popular. You in?"

"Sounds like a cool idea. Partners."

So this is the first chapter. It kinda follows the first episode, but I really changed the ending part so it would be more of my story that me copying the actual show. This story will start out like my other story but the plot is different so yeah.

Please leave comments on how the next chapter should go and where you want this story to head. It would be much appreciated.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn of Events

**My Music** is **My Life**

Austin and Ally

AustinxAlly

Rated **M**

**Warning**: This chapter might get intense. Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally. In the near future though.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn of Events

Weeks have gone by and Austin just keeps getting more popular. Every time he walks outside he can't go two feet without someone asking either for a picture or an autograph. He was loving it. Being noticed by fans was something he always wanted. Now that he has it, he can't get enough.

But the cool thing was, he never let it get to his head. He always was kind to a person, always smiled, and always laughed. I think that's why his fan basis is so good. People love someone who loves them back genuinely. Not some fake who only pretends to care but really wants to rip your throat out.

Austin and I are always together. When we aren't writing songs, we are playing instruments. When we have to work, we always stay next to each other.

Oh yeah. Austin got a job here at Sonic Boom. My dad was grateful for another hand to keep things in check at the store. I think it helped that Austin could play all instrument in the room. He was good at finding instruments for people who wanted to start playing one.

Usually by the end of the day we have a song written and ready to put on camera, but today we didn't get to finish because there was a lot of people coming into the store today so there was no time just to sit back and write.

By the time the last customer was leaving the store with a newly bought instrument we were both too tired to even stand any more. We just collapsed on the couched and just laid there.

I looked over at Austin laying there and i couldn't help but stare. Today was an usually hot day so we both we drenched in sweat from running around the store trying to help everyone at once.

The front of his shirt had a v shaped wet mark from his neck to abdomen. I could almost see right through the shirt. His hair was plastered to the front of his face but still held the curls at the end. He looked gorgeous, but I wouldn't say that out loud. That's something i would put in my journal.

"Hey Ally, do you want to finish that song we were writing?" He looked over and smiled at me. I could just feel my face becoming hot.

"S-sure. Let's go to the practice room."

It seems that everyday that goes by, I fall a little bit more for him. It's something i can't control. He's beautiful in every way, inside and out.

We started on the song again around 7 o'clock and we finished around 9. We decided that we would record tomorrow since we both were too tired to actually film. I think I imagined it, but it seemed like he mutter something about being sweaty and gross and he didn't want people to see him like that all over the world. I think people would want to see him soaked to the bone showing off his perfect abs, not that i was looking or anything.

So Austin left first waving goodbye and ran out the door, but i thought i saw someone follow him past the door but I thought nothing of it. I was closing the shop ready to go home when all of a sudden I was knocked over and everything went black.

* * *

><p>The first thing that came into my head was pain. It's no fun being thrown to the floor and being knock out by some stranger. I opened my eyes but I still couldn't see anything<p>

_"Am I blind folded? Oh, this is not good."_

I Tried to move my arms to take the blind fold off when i realized that my hands were tired as well as my legs.

_"What the heck is going on here?"_

"Hello?"

It startled me when I heard a familiar voice. I wasn't expecting him to be here as well.

"Austin?"

I looked over in the directing the voice came from, but being blind folded, one could only guess.

"Ally? Whats going on. Where are we?"

"Like I know. I was hit over the head when I was leaving the store."

"So was I. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just got a headache is all. How about you? I saw someone following you but I didn't think anything of it. Guess I was wrong huh?"

Just seconds later we hear a door open and heavy footsteps coming towards us. I had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Well, if isn't it the famous Austin Moon and his buddy Ally. We've been watching you guys for some time now."

The man had a husky voice. Just by his voice i guess he was either 18 or 19. I could tell because, well, I can't see at the moment.

"My buddies and I just thought to our selves what we could do to such beautiful people." He chuckled a little. "We are going to have so much fun together."

I had a feeling that his definition of fun was completely different from mine.

"You guys can do whatever you want to me, but please let Ally go. I don't want anything to happen to her."

_"Even in a situation like this, you can still be so considerate. That's totally Austin."_

"Not a chance. She's the one we really want. You just seemed like a fun toy to play with."

That didn't make me feel better. They are going to "have fun" with us and can't do anything about it. Hopefully my dad will notice I'm gone and contact the police.

"Oh yeah I used your cell phone to text your dad saying you are stay over a friends house tonight and wont be back until later tomorrow. So don't think anyone will be looking for you."

I was completely terrified, Now there is no chance of me getting out of here until they have their fun.

"I think we're going to start with the boy."

He came over to me and took off my blind fold.

"And you're going to watch."

When they took off my blind fold, my eyes had yet to adjust to the brightness of the room. There were four walls a door, and some hooks on the walls. That's it. No sign or anything to tell me where we were. Just a empty room.

I looked around and counted how many of them there were. There were 3 of them all at least 6 feet tall. One had bleach blonde hair and the others had brownish black hair. They dragged me over to the wall and tied the rope that was on my hands to a hook on the wall. All just hung there helpless;y looking over at Austin who was still on the floor.

I saw them pick him up and pull out a pocket knife. They cut all of his clothes off and threw them to the other side of the room. They all started to strip their clothes and that's when realized what "fun" they were going to have.

They were going to rape us.

Hehe. That's where the second chapter ends. More to come later in the week.I'll try and update everyday and put up new chapters. But I might be a little late sometimes so I apologize in advance.

So please comment on how I did this chapter and what I should change if there are anything thing you don;t like about this story. I'm having tons of fun writing these and I hope you are enjoying reading them as well.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Light At The End

**My Music** is **My Life**

Austin and Ally

AustinxAlly

Rated **M**

**Warning**: This has very mature themes. If you are uncomfortable, then I suggest finding another story to read. Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally. Still only my hope and dream.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Chapter 3: A Light At The End

I couldn't bear the sight. It was gut wrenching to see him in so much pain. The fact that it was my fault didn't make me feel any better.

The three guys that took us were now in their birthday suits and currently torturing Austin. They all had some sort of whipping thing and was whipping him. I could see red lines where the whip made contact.

Every time the whip made contact, I flinched on reflex. I could only imagine the pain he was going through. I tore me apart. I would gladly switch places with him right now if it meant that Austin wouldn't get hurt any more.

At one point he looked over at me and just smiled. He mouthed, _I'll be fine. Don't worry,"_ and then let out another scream of pain. It brought me to tears. I couldn't bear the sight anymore.

I saw that the rope they tied me up with was coming a little loose.

_"Maybe if I shake it hard enough, I could somehow get free and get help."_

Ever so discretely, I started to shake the rope that was holding me to the wall. I tried to do it without them noticing, so I wasn't thrashing too much. Each time I would shake the rope, it would come a little bit more loose.

I heard the whipping stop and the whips were thrown across the room. I was glad he didn't have to go through that anymore, but i was also terrified at the thought of what was coming next.

Out of curiosity, I took a small peek at the guys in the middle. My heart sank all the way to my stomach.

One of the guys had his penis inside Austin's mouth. Another was sticking his penis inside Austin's butt. The last one was about to put his penis inside Austin too.

Austin couldn't fight back and was forced to do all of this. Since his mouth was full he could scream or shout or anything. My heart couldn't take it.

I started to struggle harder and felt the ropes become undone. Since the guys were too busy fucking Austin, I was able to become free without being noticed.

I saw my phone not too far away.

_"Maybe if I can get to it, I can text my dad for help."_

Now, the matter of getting my phone. I slowly started to crawl towards it, trying to be sneaky.

_"So far so good."_

I kept looking over to make sure they didn't notice me, and every time, a part of me dies. I couldn't bear the sight of Austin getting raped. It was too much.

By the time I got to my phone, I was sobbing. I tried not to make any noise but it was getting to be the point of impossibility.

I opened my phone and saw I had a little battery left. Just enough to make one phone call.

I dialed 911 and hoped to God they got here quick.

"Hello? This is 911 Emergency center. What is you're emergency?"

I spoke as soft as I could, "T-this i-i-s Al-l-ly Daws-son. Me an-n-d-d my-y friend was k-kid-dnapped and I j-just was a-ab-le to get free."

One of them noticed me out of my bonds and was furious. I didn't have much time. I spoke faster just trying to get out something before the stopped me.

"My friend is getting rapped and I know they are going to rape me as well. I have no idea where we are but please send someone to hel..."

That was as far as I got until one of them grabbed the phone as smashed it against the wall.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me to Austin. I was thrown to the ground and I immediately went to him. He had cuts all over his body and he was covered head to toe with white fluids. I tried to reach out to him, but he flinched and tried to get away from me. I almost lost it right there.

"You're next puppet." The guy said.

I fought for as long as I could, but it was hopeless. It was three on one. They had me stripped down in seconds and was currently touching every part of my body they could.

I screamed and shouted for them to stop but that only got me a few slaps in the face and a kick to the ribs.

Right when they were about to enter me, the door was smashed open and then police came rushing in.

They tackled the guys to the ground the handcuffed them right away.

A police officer got a blanket and covered me. He also covered Austin who was shaking violently.

The paramedics came in after the police escorted the douche bags out of the room. They checked me and said I only had a few bruises and cuts, nothing too serious, but Austin didn't get so lucky. He pasted out from exhaustion and they had to carry him out on a stretcher.

They said that a few of his ribs were broken and that they had to check for any more serious damage.

The paramedics said that we were lucky they got here when they did, or they didn't think Austin would have made it by the amount of blood he lost. I thanked whatever God there was that I was able to make that one phone call that saved out lives.

* * *

><p>I got to go to the hospital with Austin inside the ambulance. They were reluctant at first, but I can be very persuading (begging them to let me go with them until they said yes).<p>

They rushed Austin into the hospital and told me to wait in the waiting room. I wanted to go with Austin but the doctor told me I absolutely must stay in the waiting room.

After an hour or two, the nurse came back saying Austin would be completely fine and that he was clear to go once he rests a few days in the hospital.

They asked if Austin's parents were available. I knew Austin told me that they went on a business trip to Europe for a few months so he would be home alone. I told them that his parents were in Europe. They agreed to let me stay with Austin until the morning, but I had to leave once the morning came around.

I went into his room and I saw him sleeping in the bed. I went over and sat in the chair next to the bed. I held his hand and could still feel him tense up even though he was asleep.

I started to tear at the thought that this has ruined his life, and it was all my fault. I fell asleep there, resting my head on the edge of the bed, silently crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was gently shaken awake. When I opened my eyes, I saw Austin awake and smiling at me.<p>

"Hey there."

"AUSTIN!" I embraced him in a hug of the century. I could feel him tense up at first but relax a little and hugged back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_"He is still looking after me even though he was the one who was raped and beaten. He is absolutely incredible."_

"I should be as you that question. Are YOU okay?"

"In time, hopefully. Not the best moment of my life."

"Well, you should rest more and I'll be back later. They are kicking me out of the hospital."

He laughed a little at that.

I think things will eventually come back to normal.

And that is the end of the 3rd chapter. In the next chapter, I was thinking about doing something in Austin's POV. Maybe he is still having trouble with the psychological part of all of this and he is hiding what he is truly feeling? What do you guys think?

Comment and tell me what I should do with coming chapters. I would be much appreciated!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Better Now

**My Music** is **My Life**

Austin and Ally

AustinxAlly

Rated **M**

**Warning**: Nothing too bad this chapter. not even any language. The next chapter will have some mature things, this one is pretty chill.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally as much as I want and dream, still.

Sorry It took so long to update. Things became very busy and I hadn't had the time to put up the new chapter.

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Chapter 4: Better Now

Every night, it still haunts me. I can't sleep without worrying something's going to happen. I have to sleep with the lights on. I don't trust the dark anymore.

I act like I'm okay because I don't want Ally to worry more than she already is. This...mishap affected her a lot too. I don't remember much, but I still get flashbacks on the horrifying events and i can barely sleep at night. They keep on taunting me, like watching a film and you are tied to a chair and your eyelids are taped open.

Smiling is the only way i can hide the pain. Show the world I'm okay when I'm really slowly dying on the inside.

It got to the point where I cut. I cut to distract my mind from my inside struggles and focus on the physical pain. It's much more easy to deal with. The pain from cutting is nothing compared to the turmoil inside my soul.

Each time I look in the mirror, I'm disgusted. My skin keeps getting paler and i'm starting to lose weight. More than I should be. There is noticeable bags under my eyes from constant lack of sleep. Each time I leave the house, I make sure to cover anything up. MY scars with long shirts and complexion with heavy duty make-up, but I still make it look normal enough so that no one would notice.

I'm too ashamed to tell anyone about it because I don't want people's pity. I don't want them to look at me and see the wreck I've become. I'd rather cover it up than tell people the truth, especially Ally.

Every day, I've been slowly getting worse and worse. I've gone from cutting once a month, to once a week. My arm's are covered in scars, but most of them have disappeared. I heal fast.

One day, I decided to cut because everything was getting too much. I think I heard Ally say something about me but I just ignored it and went home. I went straight to my bathroom and grabbed my little sharp friend. I took off my shirt and slowly dragged the blade across my arm. The pain was intense but I've gotten used to it. It almost felt good now.

I watched as the blood slowly trickle down my arm and drip in the sink. I almost felt calmer, but I needed to cut more. So I slashed a few more times until there was a steady stream of blood coming from my arm. I started to feel light headed, but i welcomed it. I wanted to escape the world that was giving me so much problems.

"Austin? Are you home?"

_"Ally? What is she doing here?"_

"Remember I said I would stop by so we could work on some songs for the website?"

_"Oh that's what she said when I was leaving. Guess I should clean up."_

Right when I was about to grab the towel, started to see the floor coming closer. It was weird because I didn't feel like I was falling. I don't even remember taking a step. As i hit the ground, it made a loud crashing noise that could probably be heard in the other house, but I didn't feel it.

"AUSTIN!"

She was saying things but I really could understand what she was saying. Everything sounded far away and I felt like I was being consumed by darkness. The last thing I remember is Ally putting something on my arms. That's when everything went blank.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I had a massive headache. My limbs felt like lead and I couldn't even lift them to get out of bed. All I could do was open my eyes and move my head back and forth. That was the range of my movement.<p>

I started to panic because I didn't see Ally anywhere. I really didn't want to be alone at the moment and Ally just seemed to calm him down. He felt at ease when she was around. Like everything was going to be okay.

"Ally? A-are you h-here?" My voice was raspy like I haven't used it in days.

"I'm right here Austin." I saw here open the door and come in with a tray of food.

"I brought some food for you to eat."

"Thanks." I smiled the best i could, but it really just was a twitch of my mouth.

She smiled and gave me the food. I realized that I still couldn't move my arms and couldn't really eat myself. Ally must of known because she sat on the bed and started to feed me the food.

"Don't ever do this again Austin. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to know how screwed up I was."

"Austin, I'd be more concerned if you weren't loopy in the head than if you were. So next time you want to hurt yourself, call me and we'll get through it together okay?"

'Okay, I'm sorry."

She kept feeding me the food with a smile on her face. It made me blush a little at how helpless I was at the moment. She saw and just giggled a little but didn't say anything about it.

"We will get through this together," she said and she kissed me on the cheek.

Yeah, I think things will get much better from now on.

And this is the end of the 4th chapter. Tell me what you think. Improvements or such. IT would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks!


End file.
